


Love breaks my bones

by necroscura



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Fist Fights, Grooming, Homophobic Language, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Nosebleed, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura
Summary: Y es que a veces no solo era una simple sensación: a veces, era un peligro real. Era jugar con fuego y Bede tenía que admitir que se encontraba anhelando que las llamas lamieran su piel.-O, tras derrotar a un entrenador, Bede se burla de él hasta que todo se le sale de control.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Love breaks my bones

**Author's Note:**

> hola!! me basé en un fanart (bede x rose) de shi_k_12, en Twitter para escribir la escena del reloj, ya lo demás fue una epifanía que me consumió todas las neuronas que me quedaban. Disfruté bastante escribiéndolo y aunque esto es totalmente self indulgent, espero que ustedes también puedan disfrutarlo!!  
> fanart: https://twitter.com/shi_k_12/status/1210897701283352578?s=19

-Eres débil. No tienes talento para las batallas y por eso perdiste ante mi. ¿No te da vergüenza?

Estaba en un Área silvestre. Acababa de derrotar estrepitosamente a un entrenador cualquiera y se aseguró de tener la cara bien en alto y utilizar el tono de voz más meloso y cruel al pronunciar esas palabras. Al parecer funcionó, porque el entrenador formó puños con sus manos y su quijada se tensó, mirándolo con impotencia y un brillo peligroso en los ojos hizo vibrar sus pupilas. Bede sintió su pecho se inflaba en satisfacción y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Ese tipo de reacción era justo lo que buscaba y aquel entrenador resultó tener el temperamento tan escaso que solo con esa burla de niños fue suficiente para provocarlo. Estaba impaciente por ver su cara deformarse en cólera, por observar cada gesto de cerca y probar por él mismo qué tan lejos podría hacerlo llegar con esa flama de ira como combustible que poco a poco iba creciendo dentro de ese extraño, porque por supuesto, ese solo era el comienzo. 

A Bede le gustaba molestar a la gente, no solo por el hecho de lo divertido que podía llegar a ser verlos perder la faceta de cordialidad que la gran mayoría de personas le intenta hacer ver al mundo en primera instancia, sino porque le gustaba la sensación de peligro que sacar de las casillas a completos extraños le provocaba. Y es que a veces no solo era una simple sensación: a veces, era un peligro real. Era jugar con fuego y Bede tenía que admitir que se encontraba anhelando que las llamas lamieran su piel. La probabilidad de que uno de esos extraños estallara ante sus provocaciones era alta, porque hay muchas personas malas en el mundo y más en lugares como las Áreas silvestres, donde a veces no había nadie, desiertas, por el riesgo que exponerse a pokémom salvajes suponía. Las pocas personas que se pasaban por ese tipo de lugares eran entrenadores, mayores que él en su mayoría, que estaban lo suficientemente seguros en su fuerza y hablidad como para darse el lujo de pasearse por ahí sin temor. Y sin embargo, Bede los abatía casi sin pestañear. Sí por sí solo perder contra un niño debía de ser bastante vergonzoso, ¿qué tanto lo sería que además, dicho niño se encargue de escupirle a la cara su fracaso?

Bede esperaba que mucho. Muchísimo. El hombre dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración y dió un paso hacia adelante, amenazando por acercarse a Bede. Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. Parecía que se había topado con la persona adecuada el día de hoy, solo tenía que empujarlo un poco más.

-¿Qué? No me mires así. No tengo la culpa de ser más fuerte que tú.-se burló, fingiendo inocencia-. Si estuviera en tu lugar, no tendría la osadía de pasarme por aquí otra vez después de tal humillación. Y más te vale que no vuelva a ver tu patética cara, porque lo que has visto hoy no es ni una pequeña parte de lo que mi equipo y yo somos capaces. 

-¿Quién te crees que eres, imbécil malcriado?-rugió el hombre. A cada palabra daba un paso, hasta quedar cara a cara con Bede. No retrocedió en lo absoluto y en cambió, se permitió reírse entre dientes, haciendo enojar aún más al otro entrenador- ¡Ten cuidado, niño! Lo que dices podría ser interpretado como una amenaza y no tengo tiempo para tu juego de patio de escuela. -siseó, con rabia contenida.

Tenía sentido. Tal vez por eso descolocar a Víctor era tan difícil por más insultos que soltara al aire, porque ambos compartían la misma edad y lamentablemente, Bede no había tenido la oportunidad de derrotarlo, por lo que Victor no entendía la verdadera noción de humillación que perder contra él significaba. Víctor era ingenuo, no comprendía en lo absoluto nada de lo que pasaba y Bede estaba seguro de que alguna u otra forma creía que eran iguales. No lo eran. Bede había sido recomendado por el mismo señor Rose, por lo que su nivel era muy diferente al de alguien común y corriente, totalmente incomparable. Bede era superior por mucho, los separaba una brecha que la mediocre percepción de Víctor no sería capaz de comprender jamás y si alguna vez había perdido contra él era porque simple y llanamente tenía mejores cosas a las que prestarle atención que a una rivalidad sin punto, a la que al final del día ninguno de los dos tomaba en serio. Pero Bede mantenía las esperanzas de que algún día, cuando pusiera el nombre del señor Rose en alto -¡aún más alto de lo que ya está!-, cuando todos sus esfuerzos fueran reconocidos por el mundo, Víctor por fin entendería todo y la cara le estallaría en vergüenza en su estado más puro. Ese era el curso natural de las cosas.

Sin embargo, por otro lado estaba Hop. Hop parecía comprenderlo, hasta cierto punto. Por eso Hop le gustaba más y por eso molestarlo a él era mil veces más satisfactorio, aunque nunca consiguiera lo que realmente deseaba de esos encuentros.

Hop era alguien más volátil, más terco y explosivo. Odiaba perder al punto de parecer un niño mimado y Bede tenía que admitir que había conocido a muy pocas personas que pudieran igualar ese nivel de orgullo ciego del que Hop hacía gala. Hop odiaba cuando metían a su hermano a discusión, su cuerpo entero se tensaba tan pronto escuchaba el nombre del campeón y tal vez lo único que lo hacía enojar más que el que lo compararan con su hermano, era que pusieran en duda sus habilidades como entrenador, por lo que Bede ponía especial cuidado en crear una mezcla demoledora de todo aquello cuando se lo cruzaba en su camino. 

Hop no se quedaba callado, ni lo miraba con esa expresión indescifrable -como si supiera algo que él no- que más bien le daba la impresión que se burlaba de él, eso podía dejarlo para Victor y pasar de página. Pero Hop- él lo retaba de vuelta, sus mejillas se obscurecían por la frustración y su lenguaje corporal delataba la vergüenza y el enojo que trataba de mantener a raya sin ningún éxito; le devolvía los insultos y le respondía con imitaciones baratas de los suyos que a Bede le hacía reír con pena. Lo mejor era cuando en medio del calor, entre gritos y promesas de hacerlo tragarse sus palabras, lo retaba a una batalla para determinar definitivamente quién era el débil entre los dos. 

Bede amaba la manera en que Hop se quedaba mirando al suelo, hecho piedra, cada vez que lo derrotaba -con un poco más de esfuerzo del usual, debía admitir-, como si toda la energía que la ira le había proporcionado de repente se esfumara y en su lugar quedará un profundo vacío. Hop solo levantaba la mirada cuando escuchaba su voz, recordándole nuevamente lo débil que era. El brillo, el hambre de victoria y la rabia regresaba a sus ojos cuando Bede mencionaba a su hermano, cuando le decía que francamente no creía que hubiera otra razón para que el campeón recomendara a su hermano si no estaba impulsado nada más y nada menos que por mera lástima. Por supuesto, ¿por qué más lo haría si su pobre hermano menor no podía ni siquiera derrotar a alguien como él, siendo Hop tan débil? Hop nunca respondía a eso. Mantenía silencio, quieto en su lugar, con los puños temblando y cuando Bede estaba seguro de que por fin se acercaría para liberar todos sus males con un puñetazo directo en la cara, Hop simplemente daba media vuelta y se alejaba. No sin antes prometerle que la próxima vez se arrepentiría de todo lo que le había dicho.

Bede no podía decir que se sentía culpable -aquello sería una gran mentira-, pero un sentimiento parecido se instalaba en su pecho y lo dejaba abandonado, con una sensación de insatisfacción que lo hacía querer gritar hasta dejar de sentir la garganta.

-¡Oh! Con que esto es un juego para ti, ¿eh? Ahora tiene sentido que me estés tirando un berrinche.-hizo un puchero, imitando lágrimas con sus manos. El gesto del entrenador se torció hasta tal punto que a Bede le pareció simplemente increíble. ¿De verdad era posible estar así de enojado? Era fascinante- Puedes tomarte esto como quieras; no me importa, porque soy mejor que tú y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber, niño grande.

Hubo silencio por unos cuantos segundos y entonces Bede supo que lo había logrado. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue un grito, cólera en estado puro, y de repente el entrenador lo sostenía fuertemente del cuello de su chaqueta, obligándolo a alzar la mirada solo para encontrarse con su rostro, peligrosamente cerca. La cercanía hizo que las piernas de Bede temblaran y su cuerpo entero se sacudiera en algo que no supo categorizar como otra cosa más que miedo. De cerca, le pudo prestar verdadera atención al entrenador y su sonrisa se borró por completo. El parecido era demasiado, de manera que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y solo entonces pudo adecuarse a la idea de que no, no era él.

-Parece que nadie te ha puesto en tu lugar, mocoso, así que voy a hacerle un favor al mundo-le advirtió-. Es hora de que aprendas a respetar a tus mayores.

La respiración de Bede dió un salto. Ese hombre no tendría más de treinta años. Su piel era del color de la canela y tenía la barba descuidada, en un candado desprolijo. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiandolo a cumplir su palabra y se encontró con unos ojos negros, que le devolvían la mirada con una ira quieta atrapada en los iris. Bede puso su mano en el antebrazo del entenador, presionando a la espera de la siguiente reacción y el hombre no lo decepcionó, jaloneandolo del cuello de tal manera que un mechón de cabellos negros se le escapó de debajo de la gorra. Se parecía al presidente Rose, al menos un poco.

Bede sintió como la respiración se le aceleraba en cuestión de un segundo. Era como tenerlo frente a él, a una versión visceral y violenta del hombre que le dió un objetivo a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba. Las rodillas le temblaron y solo atinó a sostenerse con más fuerza del antebrazo del entrenador, hasta prácticamente colgarse de él. Lo tenía tan cerca, podía sentir la respiración agitada del otro apenas rozando la punta de su nariz y los recuerdo lo asaltaron hasta marearlo. Era como tenerlo de cerca de nuevo, al señor Rose, a pesar de que la realidad, el saber que por más que así lo deseara e intentara distraerse a sí mismo de ese hecho, de que no era él le resultaba decepcionante y le hizo doler el pecho y olvidarse de cómo respirar por un segundo, pero eso era suficiente. En verdad lo era.

Lo llevó a ese momento exacto, cuando el presidente Rose lo había llevado a una lujosa cena, hace años. No había nadie en el restaurante más que ellos dos, solos y rodeados de manteles blancos, copas relucientes y decoraciones de vidrio exótico. El personal solo aparecía cuando el señor Rose lo necesitaba, parecía magia. El rostro del señor Rose era iluminado por la tenue luz de una lámpara de techo, cuando le dijo que veía algo especial en él que no veía en nadie más, que esperaba mucho del niño de sus ojos y que confiaba en que no lo decepcionaría. Ese día le regaló aquel reloj de chapa de oro que aún a día de hoy no era capaz de quitarse ni por un solo segundo. El señor lo había tomado del antebrazo, le había acariciado la piel antes de ponerle él mismo el reloj alrededor de su muñeca, demasiado delgada para poder lucir sin que se deslizara la pieza de joyería tan elegante. El señor Rose bajó lentamente hasta sus dedos, jugueteando con ellos mientras le decía que ese reloj había sido suyo en el pasado y esperaba que, cada vez que Bede lo viera en su muñeca, recordara el deber que tenía con él. Bede recuerda haber sentido con entusiasmo, prometiendole que cumpliría más allá de sus expectativas y entonces, el señor Rose sonrió más que complacido, trazando un camino desde el dorso de su mano hasta poner su dedos en el espacio que había entre la cadena dorada y su muñeca, dibujando círculos en su piel.

Las mejillas de Bede se habían enrojecido furiosamente ante el gesto -fue tan intenso y se sintió tan bien el ser adorado de esa manera, el que alguien confiara sus sueños en él que pudo sentir que el calor se le subía al rostro de la misma forma aún después de tantos años. 

Después de eso, el presidente Rose le ofreció una copa de vino. 

-Ya eres un niño grande-le dijo, tan cerca que Bede tuvo dificultades para no ahogarse en su propia saliva. Su voz se escuchaba dulce, con un encanto que no había visto en nadie más y algo en él le hizo pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, el presidente Rose estaba coqueteando con él. No es como si Bede en verdad supiera algo sobre eso, por supuesto. Así que lo dejó pasar, sintiendo la cabeza bastante liviana; probablemente solo se estaba imaginando cosas, haciéndose ideas que no eran.-, pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie sobre esto. Será nuestro secreto.

Bede aceptó. El señor Rose estaba siendo muy amable, poniendo su confianza en él, regalandole cosas y ofreciéndose a pagar su comida que simplemente no se vio en el lugar de negarse a nada, menos aún cuando todo sería un secreto entre ambos. No es como si Bede supiera realmente cómo funcionaban las relaciones humanas -nunca había tenido un solo amigo, todo esto era nuevo para él y le resultaba extraordinario-, pero si de algo estaba seguro, es que mantener un secreto era algo íntimo. Mantener un secreto significaba que ambas partes confiaban en la otra, era un pacto silencioso. Tener algo así con alguien siempre le había sonado como algo de otro mundo, pero ahí estaba, la oportunidad se le presentaba frente a los ojos y no era cualquier persona, ni cualquier secreto: era el presidente Rose. ¿Cómo podría decirle que no?

Solo una, le dijo, solo tomaría una copa. Pero se convirtió en otra, otra y otra. Le gustaba el sabor, tenía que admitirlo, el vino era dulce al tocar su lengua, luego era un poco más ácido y finalmente sentía que la garganta le quemaba un poco al pasar el líquido, pero lejos de ser desagradable, se sentía bien; era como si su garganta se entumeciera poco a poco hasta que el ardor desaparecía por completo. Bede nunca le pidió al señor Rose que rellenara su copa, le daba vergüenza y le parecía una falta de respeto pedir más, porque al final, era plenamente conciente de que lo correcto era que no bebiera vino ni ningún tipo de alcohol en primer lugar al no ser un adulto todavía, sin embargo, el presidente Rose se ofrecía a rellenar su copa y anteriormente le había dicho que ya estaba bastante grande. Tal vez ya no era un niño, en el fondo, tal vez era todo un adulto a los ojos el señor Rose.

Cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuera una manera de justificarse a sí mismo, a veces Bede llegaba a esa conclusión después de años de reproducir ese evento en su cabeza como una cinta de VHS gastada, que se excusaba pensando -incluso diciendo en voz alta- que él no era como los otros niños. Él simplemente no podía llevarse bien con los demás niños del orfanato, ellos eran demasiado infantiles, demasiado estúpidos, como si estuvieran en una etapa completamente diferente a la suya a pesar de tener la misma edad. Bede destacaba, no podía mezclarse con ellos porque era maduro para su edad y eso era algo que definitivamente podía asegurar que el señor Rose había logrado notar. Por eso lo había elegido a él, a Bede entre todos los niños, porque el era maduro, especial y talentoso.

Por eso no se quejó cuando el señor Rose se acercó esa misma noche y su respiración caliente chocaba contra su cuello. Su cabeza daba vueltas, era una sensación incomoda que hacía que todo el mundo a su alrededor girara de manera vertiginosa, cuando terminaron de comer Bede no podía ponerse de pie por sí mismo, así que el señor Rose lo ayudó y lo llevó a un lugar cómodo, sin separarse de él en ningún momento. Hay muy pocas cosas que tenga claras despues de eso, lo poco que recuerda son destellos de sucesos que en definitiva no son algo que pudiera decirle a nadie, por vergüenza, por lo humillante que sería que alguien lo supiera -¡y no por él! Sino que duda bastante que al señor Rose le haga gracia que todo el mundo se entere al tener una reputación que mantener- y porque es un secreto. Y los secretos son íntimos, cosas que se quedan entre dos personas, nadie más. Solo él y el presidente.

-Mírate, estás temblando. Te ves patético.-dijo el entrenador. Era veneno puro y Bede salió de su trance al escuchar su voz. Aquel no era él presidente Rose. El presidente era alguien que se daba a respetar, su presencia era imponente y majestuosa sin necesidad de ser tan vulgar como lo era ese tipo sin nombre importante.- Parece que al final de cuentas no eres tan valiente. Te voy a hacer tragarte tus palabras, ¿me estás escuchando?

El hombre lo sacudió violentamente al sentirse ignorado. Los ojos de Bede estaban clavados en él, pero parecían lejanos, como si pudieran atravesarlo y fundirse en la nada. Bede parpadeó, se sintió aturdido por un momento más no tardó en responder, sonriendo con malicia solo para luego escupirle en la cara, aprovechando la cercanía.

-¿Sí? Veamos si puedes.-rió.

No fue necesario decir nada más. Bede supo que por fin había logrado su cometido y que aquel fue el punto de no retorno cuando el hombre se limpió el escupitajo con el dorso de la mano con la cara completamente roja de ira y entonces escuchó una cocofonía gutural, el hombre gruñendo como un animal rabioso solo para luego sentir un puño al desnudo estrellándose directamente contra su mejilla. Su visión se tiñó de rojo, casi cegándolo a la vez que su el hombre lo dejaba caer a la tierra, impactando con un ruido sordo con tal fuerza que su cabeza rebotó un par de veces en el suelo antes de quedarse quieta. El sabor metálico no se hizo esperar, esparciendo se dentro de su boca al instante mientras se retorcía en el suelo y buscaba la manera de recargarse y levantarse, sin éxito alguno. Era doloroso, un dolor agudo que lo hizo sentirse vivo y muerto al mismo tiempo. Emitió un quejido de dolor y escuchó la risa del hombre arriba de él cuando una bota le aplastó el cráneo para impedir que se levantara. Bede gritó, adolorido.

-¿Qué tal ahora?-el entrenador se burló y su risa se escuchaba como una distorsión siniestra. 

La mayoría de gente lo ignoraba. Siempre que Bede intentaba empezar una pelea, lo máximo que hacían las personas era devolverle los insultos para luego safarse y huir, al darse cuenta de que ese niño con mal temperamento no planeaba parar pronto, pero la línea era dibujada ahí y en realidad podía contar con una mano la gente que le había infringido daño físico. Era cosa de sentido común: si un completo extraño se mete contigo -y más aún si es un niño-, lo mejor es ignorarlo hasta que se fastidie o salir de su alcance. Bede sospechaba que aquel tipo se la pasaba por la vida esperando el momento perfecto para sacar a la luz su naturaleza violenta y se atrevió a sentir algo de pena por él, de todo corazón. No sabía cuál de lo dos era el peor y estaba demasiado ocupado escuchando los latidos de su propio desbocado corazón como para pensar a fondo en eso. ¿De verdad importaba?

-Jódete.-le dijo, dejando escapar un hilo de saliva sanguinolenta entre sus labios y entonces imitó su risa, consumido por la histeria.

El hombre gruñó y le asestó un puntapié en el estómago que le robó por completo el aire. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en las esquinas de los ojos a la vez que tocía e intentaba rellenar sus pulmones con aire, abriendo la boca para tomar bocanadas. Sentía que se ahogaba. Su mirada estaba borrosa, el sol lo terminó se enceguecer cuando rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca arriba. Podía distinguir la silueta del hombre sobre él, sin poder identificar ninguna facción suya por las sombras.

-Te ves patético.-le repitió, cruel. La suela de su bota presionó su mejilla, aquella que había golpeado con su puño y Bede solo pudo quejarse nuevamente, incapaz de decir palabra. Se aferró a su tobillo, intentandole clavar las uñas sobre la tela gruesa del pantalón de mezclilla oscura, de devolverle aunque fuera un poco de dolor. El hombre torció el gesto, irritado.- Suéltame, imbécil. ¡Suéltame!

Pero Bede no lo escuchaba. El dolor había dormido a sus sentidos y lo único que se sentía real era la manera casi infernal en que sus músculos parecían quemarse bajo su piel y el sabor de la sangre como acero oxidado entre sus dientes. El hombre sacudió su pie hasta que Bede lo soltó y no perdió su tiempo, asestándole una patada en las costillas que lo hizo gritar. A ese punto tomaba aire por la boca. Su nariz se había tapado y cuando intentaba inhalar la mucosidad tronaba, aire pasando como fuego por las aletillas. Tenía la mente en blanco, solo podía centrarse en las sensaciones y el dolor electrificante que parecía invadir cada fibra de su cuerpo. Era embriagante.

El entrenador lo tomó del cuello de su chaqueta de nuevo, arrastrándolo hasta levantarlo y quedar cara a cara una vez más. Bede se dejó hacer. Sus costillas palpitaban, el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones apenas era el suficiente para evitar que perdiera la conciencia a duras penas. No tenía fuerza alguna para responder ni defenderse- y de lo contrario, de todas maneras no planeaba hacerlo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa lenta, de ojos rasgados. Esto no podía terminar todavía. 

Le dijo algo que Bede no alcanzó a escuchar y su falta de respuesta al parecer lo hizo enojar, porque le dió un puñetazo que se sintió mil veces más pesado que el primero. Lo dejó caer otra vez, solo para patearlo y volverlo a levantar. Y todo volvía a repetirse, una y otra vez. Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en gritar ni quejarse. Sentía que la sangre le escurría desde las fosas nasales hasta barbilla, mezclada con su saliva y demás fluidos. Era un simple peso muerto, un saco de boxeo inherte. Su cabeza se movía y rebotaba con los golpes, haciéndose aún más daño en el retroceso y su cuerpo entero se sentía entumecido, más pesado que nunca. 

Creyó que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento, hasta que un puño colisionó contra el puente de su nariz y el enfermizo sonido de huesos rompiéndose fue lo único que pudo escuchar durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. Gritó, un alarido que le terminó de destrozar las cuerdas vocales y trató de llevarse las manos a la cara por puro reflejo, encontrándose una masa de piel hinchada al tacto que dudó seriamente si esa en verdad era su cara. El hombre, entonces, lo pateó en los costados un par de veces más, pero se detuvo, de repente. Clavó la suela de su zapato en el abdomen de Bede, quien lloriquó ante la presión. Dolía, absolutamente todo dolía. Respirar, parpadear, existir; todo.

-Pensé que lo estaba imaginando, pero… parece que estás disfrutando de esto.-dijo, dubitativo. Bede retiró las manos de su rostro, poco a poco.

-¿A qué…?-empezó a decir, exhausto. Su voz parecía un suspiro lastimero. Un llanto, incluso.- ¿A qué te refieres, bastardo?

El hombre se rió, una risa ácida a la que ya se estaba acostumbrando demasiado para su gusto. Era un sonido horrible. 

-¿Es normal que pongas duro por esto? ¿Te pone que te saquen la mierda a golpes?-estalló en carcajadas. 

Decir que se sintió humillado era poco. Sentía una aglutinación de sentimientos negativos que se anudaban en el fondo de su estómago hasta que estuvo seguro de que en cualquier momento podría vomitar. Las lágrimas cristalizaron en sus ojos y tuvo que taparse el rostro con las manos nuevamente. El hombre silbó, burlándose.

-¡Oh, es en serio! Esto es bastante jodido para un niño, si tienes cara de bebé. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó, pero Bede no respondió.- Te doy quince y estoy siendo generoso. 

La suela se clavó aún más, debajo de su estómago. Sus piernas convulsionaron ante el dolor y sintió como las lágrimas trazaban un camino sobre su piel magullada.

-Planeaba hacer que me rogaras para que me detuviera, pero parece que no va a ser posible, ¡si esto te encanta!-se caracajeó. Bede sintió que le perforaban los oídos. Lo jaló del cabello y se agachó. Le retiró las manos de la cara con una delicadeza espeluznante y Bede se encontró con su rostro a apenas centímetros del suyo, con los labios apretados en una fina línea y una expresión de seriedad que le caló los huesos.- Tienes suerte, mocoso. Yo no soy un anormal como tú. Solo quería enseñarte a respetar y cual sea que sea enfermedad que tengas me importa poco y nada, pero si hubieras elegido a otra persona este sería tu fin. Que no se te olvide y para la próxima ten la decencia de tenerlo en cuenta, imbécil.

Lo soltó. Su cabeza se estrelló dolorosamente contra el suelo. Bede solo supo que se había marchado porque escuchó sus pisadas alejándose lentamente, sin prisa. 

Se sintió terriblemente vacío. Los rayos del sol se encargaban de quemar sus retinas, pero continuó mirando el cielo, sin querer ni poder moverse por un largo rato, hasta que el sol siguió su rumbo y la sombra de un árbol cercano lo cubrió. Sus lágrimas se secaron. En todo ese tiempo no pasó nadie. No escuchó nada, mas que el murmullo quieto de la brisa susurrándole sus secretos al oído con juegos de palabras tan crueles que su rostro volvió a humedecerse. Al cabo de un rato intentó ponerse de pie, recargandose primero en el suelo, pero no pudo. Cayó de nuevo, doblándose de dolor y es que si se mantenía quieto, su cuerpo se entumecía hasta no sentir nada. Probó arrastrándose hasta el pie del árbol, sintiendo como cada hueso y articulación crujía cada vez que hacía el más mínimo movimiento y las lágrimas comenzaban a picar de nuevo, hasta que llegó y jadeando se apoyó la espalda en el tronco.

Esa posición dolía. Los vasos sanguíneos de su abdomen se habían reventado y se formarían moretones, estaba completamente seguro, y al sentarse estaba obligando a esa zona a estirarse. Sus músculos estaban en fuego. Tomó aire y sintió piquetes en las costillas, la sangre coagulada burbujeando dentro de su nariz. 

Todo dolía, pero si había algo que dolía más, era su entrepierna. Seguía endurecida, aún después de todo. Sentía su ropa interior húmeda y pegajosa, era increíblemente incómodo y patético. Miró el bulto en sus pantalones con vergüenza, porque después de todo no podía hacer nada y su erección se negaba a bajar, por mas que tomara aire e intentara calmarse. Se palpó los costados, midiendo el dolor bajo sus dedos antes de finalmente decidirse a deshacer su cinturón y cremallera y liberar su erección, mirando el trozo de piel enrojecida e hinchada con pereza y envolviendo su mano en ella. ¿Qué más daba? Tal vez lo que el hombre había dicho antes de irse era verdad. Tal vez sí que estaba enfermo, o al menos algo en el fondo de él estaba mal, pero esa no eran noticias nuevas y a este punto ya no podía importarle menos y dudaba que hubiera un remedio para su existencia.

Con la mano libre se limpió el desastre que tenía en la cara, una mezcla de sangre, saliva y tierra, mientras que con su diestra se masajeó, lentamente hasta que la piel se deslizó y dejó la punta de su erección expuesta. La presionó con el pulgar a la vez que expulsaba una gota de líquido cristalino y dolió, al tocar directamente una zona tan sensible con las manos desnudas, al seco, pero a la vez, una intensa sensación de alivio recorrió su cuerpo y lo animó a seguir, dejando salir un pequeño gemido entrecortado a través de su respiración temblorosa. 

Entre la neblina y el mar de sinsentido que se había alojado en su cabeza, Bede pudo divisar la figura de Hop, haciendose un espacio en sus pensamientos mientras su mano subía y bajaba ásperamente sobre su miembro. Pensó en ese día, en el que Hop aceptó su reto impulsado por el orgullo. Bede lo había insultado, a él y a su hermano, y en ese momento pensó que Hop sería de cabeza fría, por lo que no esperó en lo absoluto que lo persiguiera cuando se dió media vuelta. Bede incluso había perdido las esperanzas, pero poco después Hop estaba ahí, diciéndole que no se iba a librar de él tan fácilmente y menos después de poner en duda su valor y de su hermano. 

Bede ganó, por supuesto, y se aseguró que esa batalla se quedara grabada a rojo vivo en las memorias de Hop. 

-Ve a llorarle al Campeón, anda.-se burló, viendo con regocijo como ese rostro que antes resplandecía con determinación, se apagaba poco a poco al probar la amargura se la derrota.- Ve a resguardarte bajo su capa y así tal vez no se sienta tan decepcionado consigo mismo por compartir sangre con un desperdicio de entrenador como lo eres tú, Hop.

Hop se había paralizado y fácilmente pudo haber pasado como una estatua. Levantó lentamente la mirada -que había mantenido baja, viendo las pokéball en sus manos como si aquel fuera un ritual para pedirles perdón- y todo lo que Bede vio en sus ojos fue fuego. Sus ojos ámbar se habían oscurecido y lo veían con una ira silenciosa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y un instinto primitivo pitara en su cabeza: correr. Pero no se movió de su lugar y en ese momento estaba genuinamente convencido de que no podía darle el placer a Hop de hacerle saber que se sentía intimidado. En cambio, alzó la cabeza con altanería falsa y se obligó a sonreír con una despreocupación que en realidad estaba lejos se sentir, pero todo es mental, eso Bede lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aunque no fuera así, con el tiempo la idea se materializaría hasta ser real.

Hop quiso decir algo, algo que Bede nunca sabrá porque sus labios mordisqueados -en ansiedad- se cerraron tan pronto como se abrieron y las palabras se murieron en su paladar antes de que pudieran ver la luz. Bede no entiende exactamente qué es lo que le resulta tan atrayente en ello, ahora que revive la escena en su mente y sus dientes se hacen polvo, tratando de reprimir los jadeos que se acumulan en su garganta a la vez que se masturba furiosamente con los ojos cerrados y sintiéndose más destrozado que nunca en cuerpo y espíritu, que cuando siente su erección hincharse como advertencia de lo inevitable, lo único en lo que puede pensar es en Hop y en la manera en que sus manos se abrían y cerraban a los costados como si tuviera una lucha interna para evitar abalanzarse sobre él y partirle el cuello en dos con solo la fuerza de sus dedos. Mientras su mano sube y luego baja, esta vez de manera errática, no puede dejarde repetirse y crear escenarios que nunca pasaron ni pasarán, en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que de verdad aquello hubiera sucedido; en que no puede evitar preguntarse qué pensaría Hop de él si lo viera en este momento, siendo la versión más patética de sí mismo en la que nunca hubiera pensado convertirse, si acaso se sentiría asqueado y le diría que está enfermo. ¿Sería eso una mentira? ¿Un insulto sin nada detrás?

-Seamos honestos, Hop. No estás hecho para esto. ¿Por qué no lo dejas y paras de ensuciar el nombre del Campeón?

Bede juró que pudo escuchar sus dientes rechinar y aún así no dijo palabra. Bede estaba comenzando a sentirse impaciente. El sentimiento de inquietud simplemente no se iba y nunca lo haría si Hop no dejaba de verlo como si pudiese ver a través de él.

-Sí, es cierto que perdí, ¿y qué? No entiendes nada, Bede-masculló y se fue, sin más.

Lo dejó solo, masticando una victoria que no sabía a nada. Una victoria que no le servía de nada si no se sentía como tal y en cambio, le dejó abandonado, miserable como si hubiera perdido. Hubiera sido lo mismo, no importaba en lo absoluto. Cuando finalmente termina, se corre en su mano con un grito ahogado, con la frente brillante en sudor y el nombre de Hop entre los dientes, y se sintió igual. Exactamente igual. 

Un hilo de sangre se desliza por su nariz.  
La cena se ha acabado y aunque hay música en su corazón, nadie lo ha invitado a bailar. ¿Es por eso que se siente tan infeliz?


End file.
